Rise of the Warriors
by WarriorSkylanders
Summary: When the guardians are turned into cats, the WindClan medicine cat gets a little prophecy about these strange cats. Everything seems to be normal, or as normal as a Clan cat life could be. But what happens when a pitch black cat tries to take over the forest? I'm sorry everyone, I'm not going to finish this...
1. Prologue

**{Welcome to Rise of the Warriors, I hope you enjoy reading this fanfic**

**Before we start, I need to tell you some things: First, I don't own RotG and Warriors. Second, This is my first fanfic on this site and also my first English fanfic. Third, there might be some grammatical errors in the story because I'm not that good in English (I'm Dutch)} **

"What do you want to tell me?" A ginger and white tabby she-cat sat in the middle of the WindClan camp, her amber eyes gazing at the starry night sky. Some stars were shining bright, others were almost invisible in the dark sky. The WindClan medicine cat knew there was something StarClan wanted to tell her. Suddenly, one of the stars shone brighter and a cat with a sparkling fur came down from the sky. "Greetings, Sunnysmile," the starry cat meowed. "I need to tell you something." Sunnysmile, the medicine cat nodded before the StarClan cat continued speaking. "Five guardians will come to your Clan. They will be there to fight a dark spirit that is trying to rise again." Before the ginger and white cat could answer, the StarClan warrior disappeared.

When she woke up in her den, she heard a lot of noise coming from the clearing in the camp and she knew that the guardians had come.


	2. Allegiances

**WindClan**

**Leader **Cloudedstar – white tom with black patches

**Deputy** Risingmoon – white om with red eyes

**Medicine cat **Sunnysmile – ginger and white she-cat

Apprentice: Honeypaw

**Warriors** Rosestorm – ginger she-cat

Hilltail – dark brown tabby tom

Apprentice: Fogpaw

Rockfall – pale gray tom

Dawnsight – tortoiseshell she-cat

Watertail – white she-cat with ginger and black spots and blue eyes

Silvershine – gray tabby tom

Apprentice: Smallpaw

Skyfur – licht blue-gray tom

Apprentice: Ivypaw

Rustlepelt – light brown tabby tom

Littleleaf – small brown and white tabby she-cat

**Apprentices** Honeypaw – golden-brown tabby she-cat

Smallpaw – small brown tabby tom

Ivypaw – brown tabby tom

Fogpaw – white tom with pale gray spots

**Queens **Heatwave – cream colored she-cat, mother of Hilltail's kits: Deerkit (brown tabby tom), Heatherkit (cream colored tom) and Huntkit (dark brown tabby she-kit)

Tearfall – gray tabby she-cat with tear-like stripes under her eyes.

**Elders** Tigerflight – brown and white tabby she-cat

Tinytail – black tom with a very short tail

Dustfur – pale brown and white tabby she-cat

**ThunderClan**

**Leader** Screechstar – white she-cat

Apprentice: Rainpaw

**Deputy** Poolgaze – white tom-cat with dark brown paws

**Medicine cat** Grayscar – gray tom with a scarred face

**Warriors** Waterfall – blue gray she-cat

Brackenpool – light brown tabby tom

Quietpath – black and white tom

Apprentice: Bonepaw

Hollywoods – tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Mouseleap – light brown tom

Splashpool – light blue gray she-cat

**Queens** Littleroot – dark cream she-cat, expecting Poolgaze's kits.

**Elders** Losteye - light gray tabby tom with a missing eye

**RiverClan**

**Leader** Wishstar – light brown she-cat with darker spots.

**Deputy** Skyflower – pale gray she-cat

Apprentice: Goosepaw

**Medicine cat** Nightwhisker – black tom

Apprentice: Hawkpaw

**Warriors** Swanflight – white tom

Dandelionfur – light cream she-cat

Honeybee – cream colored she-cat with dark stripes

Doveclaw – pale gray tom

Apprentice: Thistlepaw

Thrushheart – gray and white tabby tom

**Queens** Featherfur – pale gray she-cat with white paws

Hollowpool – light brown she-cat, expecting Doveclaw's kits.

**Elders **Lionmane – golden tabby she-cat with a long fur

**ShadowClan**

**Leader** Ivystar – dark gray tom

**Deputy** Nightsight – small black tom with a white muzzle

**Medicine cat** Pumpkinpelt – ginger tabby tom

**Warriors** Darkfang – dark gray she-cat

Bloodpelt – dark ginger tom

Camomilescent – white she-cat with ginger patches

Mothshade – small pale brown tom

Morningshine – golden tabby she-cat

Darkenedsky – black and white tom

**Queens** Littlefang – dark brown she-cat, mother of Darkenedsky's kits

Goldensky – golden tabby she-cat, expecting Mothshade's kits

**Elders** Ferretfrost – brown and white tabby tom

Leafbreath – dark brown tabby tom

**Cats out side the Clans**

Jack – pure white tom with blue eyes

Bunny – large gray and white tom with big ears and a short tail

North – large dark ginger and white tom with a long fur

Tooth – calico she-cat

Sandy – small golden-brown tom with a fluffy tail

Pitch – black tom with dark amber eyes


	3. Chapter 1

With his eyes closed a pure white tom was laying in the grass. He woke up from the sound of pawsteps and rustling grass, blinking some times before noticing where he was. A gray and white tabby tom stepped in his direction. "He's awake." the tabby meowed with a familiar voice. _How did I get here? _Thought the white tom-cat while he got to his paws and looked around, there were four other cats laying or sitting in the grass. _Who are these cats?_ One of the cats, the gray and white tabby, had big ears and a short tail, he looked a bit like a bunny. An other one was a large, fluffy dark ginger and white tom. There was also a she-cat with a calico fur and a beautiful pattern in the spots on her fur. The last cat was a small golden-brown tom-cat with a very fluffy tail. "Jack? Is that you?" The she-cat walked to the white tom, her voice was also familiar. "Tooth?" Jack looked at the calico she-cat, she looked a little bit like Tooth. Now he saw that the calico she-cat was Tooth, he noticed that the bunny-like cat was Bunnymund, the small golden tom was Sandy and the large ginger and white cat was North. "Does any of know where we are?" asked Jack. "And why are we all cats?" "I don't know." Tooth meowed. The white tom looked around and saw that Sandy tried to tell him and the others something. After jumping up and down and pointing at something with his tail, Sandy pointed at something with one of his short forepaws. When the other Guardian-cats turned around to look at what the small tom tried to tell them, they saw something they didn't expect.

**{I'm sorry for the short chapters, I'm not very good at typing long texts in English (I'm Dutch)}**


End file.
